Bienvenue au dojo Kanda !
by Magda-kun675
Summary: Le quotidien de Kanda change du tout au tout, lorsque son grand-père perdu de vue depuis des années s'en retourne pour des raisons inconnues au Japon. Entre le dojo du vieil homme dont le chef remplaçant est un véritable sadique, absolument pas humain. Les êtres de la mythologie japonaise s'invitent à New-York et sont près à rendre sa vie infernale. Bienvenue au dojo des Kanda !
1. Une paire de tongs roses et vertes

Salut ! Je reviens avec une autre fic un peu plus joyeuse que ma précédente XD. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas abandonné mon ancienne fic mais que pour l'instant je n'ai pas trop envi de la continuer. Donc, revenons où on en était… Voici « Bienvenue au dojo Kanda ! ». Cette fic va mélanger les personnages de -Man et la mythologie japonaise et peut être un peu chinoise. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches pour cette histoire mais ne vous étonnez pas si certaines choses sont remixées à ma sauce.

En tout cas, ce sera un univers alternatif, dans le New-York contemporain et le dojo Kanda se trouve d'ailleurs à Chinatown. Je doute qu'il y aura beaucoup de OC mais peut être quelques uns, pour combler certains vides. Ensuite, je précise déjà qu'il y aura de la romance, avec un couple que j'apprécie beaucoup : le Yullen, bien sur ! Pour le nombre de chapitres, ce n'est pas encore déterminé mais je pense qu'il y en aura un certain nombre (plus de dix au minimum) alors attendez vous à devoir me supporter pendant longtemps. Au fait, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je ne suis pas vraiment rapide en général et encore moins en ce qui concerne la publication de fic. Mais je vais tenter de faire des efforts… =3=

Rating : T on ne sait jamais, moi et mes changements d'humeurs.

Pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas encore, Magda-kun n'est pas l'auteur du merveilleux manga : -Man (c'est vraiment inutile de le préciser mais bon…) Mais je suis propriétaire de cette fic.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une paire de tongs roses et vertes…**

Moi, dénommé Kanda Yuu, Kanda pour tout le monde et malheur à celui qui osait m'appeler Yuu. Marchait tranquillement dans la rue. J'habitais New-York depuis près de trois ans et après la première année j'avais commencé à m'y ennuyer fermement. La ville, ce n'était définitivement pas pour moi, solitaire au possible je me demandai encore ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter la requête de mes parents de me rapprocher d'eux. Ils vivaient dans cette ville et après mes études au Japon ils avaient voulu que je revienne près d'eux. Ainsi je me retrouvais pour mon plus grand malheur dans un loft de gosse de riche (ce que j'étais) dans le quartier voisin à celui de mes parents. Dix minutes pour aller chez eux sans trop d'embouteillages, en fait le trajet c'était surtout eux qui le faisait et ça avait don de m'énerver. Ils tentaient toujours malgré mes vingt ans de me coller.

En fait, j'étais le fils du dirigeant de la multinationale Edocorp et d'une célèbre journaliste. J'étais né avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche. Les Kanda étaient une illustre et ancienne famille noble du Japon. Mes parents étaient partis en Amérique pour créer Edocorp et j'y étais né. Mon grand-père, nous avaient alors rejoint, étonnement, malgré sa grande richesse il était resté un homme simple. Petit, chaque jour je venais le voir dans sa boutique d'antiquité asiatique. Mais par des différents entre lui et mes vieux, j'avais dû arrêter mes visites et depuis je ne l'avais plus revu. Pourtant lui aussi habitait dans le quartier. De mes souvenirs, c'était un home fantasque, rigoureux en ce qui concernait les traditions japonaises, chose étrange pour quelqu'un qui avait quitté son pays natal.

J'allais à la supérette du coin et j'achetais deux sandwichs que j'espérais bon. Quand un bruit m'interpella, ainsi qu'une voix, fort peu commune. Lavi Bookman, vingt ans dans deux jours, et stalker de renom. Je le connaissais depuis le Japon où nous allions au lycée ensemble, sans raisons apparentes il s'était auto déclaré mon « ami ». Problème, je ne voulais pas d'ami, alors bien sur je l'ai frappé. Ca n'a pas marché, ni la deuxième fois et encore moins la soixante-douze millième. Il fallait croire que j'étais maudit pour que ce pauvre type séjourne par le plus grand des hasards (je ne croyais pas au hasard) dans ce quartier tout pourri.

Je devais vraiment avoir un karma maudit et dans une mes incarnations avoir perpétré un massacre pour que ma route croise toujours celle de Lavi Bookman. Je m'apprêtais à m'éclipser quand le lapin crétin m'aborda à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il m'avait eu et je n'étais pas près de m'en sortir. La sangsue me scotcha pendant toutes mes emplettes. Elle parlait, je ne l'écoutais absolument pas mais le débit de parole ne se stoppait pas. Dans deux minutes je perdrai patience et lui en mettrai une. Un, deux -trop tard pour lui- j'arme mon poing, quand un autre casse-pied entra. Link Howard, d'après ce que je savais, il travaillait pour mon grand-père. En tout cas à cause de lui je n'avais pas pu me défouler sur Lavi.

Je passai à la caisse et sortis du magasin espérant que les deux comparses ne me suivraient pas. Raté ! Ces deux là étaient tenaces. Si bien que je dus les inviter chez moi. Je devais vraiment déménager d'ici, je devenais masochiste à force de côtoyer des gens comme eux. Je les invitais chez moi alors que je ne pouvais pas les supporter, si ce n'était pas une preuve.

« Mignon ! Comment il s'appelle ? S'extasia le lapin crétin sur une photo.

- Ne dis pas ça de mon futur patron ! S'indigna le blond aux deux verrues. Monsieur Ryu ne m'a pas donné son nom. Il a juste dit que ce gars serait mon supérieur pendant les deux prochains mois. Mais franchement partir aussi précipitamment pour le Japon à quoi il pense ? En plus son remplaçant semble être plus jeune que moi ! C'est du vrai n'importe quoi !

- Mouais, en tout cas t'as de la chance d'avoir un boss comme lui. Moi avec ce vieux chnoque de Bookman, je ne te dis pas comment c'est horrible ! Au fait, tout autre sujet mais il vous reste des places au dojo ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux faire des arts martiaux ?

- Bah oui, à part mon boulot de libraire, je n'ai pas d'autre activité et papy m'a dit que ce dojo avait certains avantages… »

Etrangement, les deux pipelettes se turent, je ne comprenais rien à leurs sous-entendus et une seule chose avait capté mon attention. Grand-père repartait au Japon, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années. Quand j'étais partis étudier au Japon j'avais vécu pendant mon collège chez ma tante maternelle et le lycée en pension. Je ne connaissais que peu ma famille paternelle à part mon grand-père qui étais le chef de famille, je ne savais même pas si j'avais des oncles ou des tantes. Enfin, dernière question depuis quand mon grand père possédait-il un dojo ? Il était vrai qu'on ne se voyait plus mais je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un tel lieu.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de dojo ? Demandai-je le plus poliment possible pour moi, c'est-à-dire sans faire hurler de peur mon interlocuteur de par mon langage fleuri.

- Ha ! C'est vrai, Ryu-sensai et toi avez le même nom ! Vous êtes parents ? M'interrogea Link.

- C'est mon aïeul… Répond !

- Ok, ok, t'énerve pas, fit-il sans motivation. Notre dojo accueille des personnes spéciales qui veulent apprendre. Mais vu que tu es le petit-fils de Maître Ryu tu dois savoir de quoi je veux parler. Ces temps-ci on n'est pas beaucoup alors on fait un recrutement. »

Personnes spéciales ? Non, je n'étais pas au courant et je ne savais même pas ce que ça signifiait. Fallait vraiment que je vois mon grand-père pour qu'on en discute. Je détestais parler mais j'avais en horreur de ne pas savoir et d'être tenue à l'écart pour cela. Je menaçais donc les deux boulets de me conduire à ce dojo. Ils parurent inquiets et semblèrent comprendre qu'ils venaient de creuser leur tombe. Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils redoutaient autre chose que mon courroux à voir la lenteur à laquelle il me conduire à la boutique. D'après eux les cours avaient lieu au deuxième étage. C'était plausible car je n'y étais jamais monté étant petit, je ne connaissais que la boutique qui s'étalait jusqu'au premier niveau. L'étage trois et quatre n'étaient que des appartements, m'enfin je n'en étais plus trop sur. Mon esprit s'imagina les pires scénarios sur ce qu'étaient les personnes spéciales, mais j'étais bien loin de la vérité.

La boutique d'antiquité était ouverte mais comme dans mes souvenirs il n'y avait personne. L'endroit sentait le renfermé, mon grand-père détestait le ménage. Habitude qui ne semblait pas avoir changée. La poussière était partout et s'immisçait dans mon nez. Mais en tant que Kanda Yuu, c'était signe de faiblesse d'éternuer. Mes comparses ne se génèrent pas et ce fut un vrai boucan si bien que le propriétaire des lieux nous entendit de l'arrière boutique.

Je me sentais bizarre de le revoir près de dix ans plus tard, mais à ma plus grande surprise il n'avait pas changé. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas vieilli. L'ancien crut s'étouffer en m'apercevant.

« Yuu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai appris que tu partais pour le Japon, sans prévenir personne et que tu confiais la boutique à un sombre inconnu, déclarai-je accusateur.

-Eh bien, répliqua-t-il sagement. Je doute que cela aurait intéressé ton père, il est déjà bien occupé avec son entreprise dans l'agroalimentaire. Ce n'est pas ma boutique qui le dérangera dans ses affaires. Puis je ne pars pas à Edo, je n'y vais pas pour voir de la famille mais pour mon travail. Cela ne le concerne donc pas. Retourne chez toi Yuu, je ne pense pas que tes parents seraient contents de savoir que tu m'as rendu visite.

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Alors que j'ai fait l'effort de venir et j'ai appris qu'il se tramait des choses pas nettes dans ton sois disant dojo !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, je te… »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Sans que je sache comment je fus enserré par la taille et mes pieds décolèrent du sol. Tout bougea autour de moi et le sol devint le plafond. Ma tête atterrie violement sur le plafond, qui devait être en fait le sol, si on considérait le fait que je venais de me faire retourner littéralement comme une crêpe. La dernière chose que je vis fut une paire de tong rose et vert pomme, pas vraiment très jolie. Puis je perdis connaissance.

Je rouvris les yeux et les refermais aussitôt, la pièce où j'étais allongé dans ce qui devait être un futon était bien trop éclairée. Je grognais contre les idiots qui n'avaient pas eu la bonne idée d'éteindre la lumière quand soudain j'entendis des voix. Il y avait mon grand-père et une autre personne avec un fort accent anglais quand elle parlait américain mais qui quand elle discutait en japonais perdait étrangement tout accent. Je n'aurais pu dire si c'était un garçon ou une fille mais sa façon de changer de sujet dans les deux langues me fit comprendre qu'elle parlait au téléphone.

Son discours américain était une commande à domicile pour des pizzas, cette personne en commandait bien une quinzaine et parfois avec des garnitures plus que ragoûtante. En japonais, elle parlait à mon grand-père et le sujet était : moi. Je tendais l'oreille pour comprendre un peu de la conversation.

« Ryu-dono, commença la personne inconnue. Je ne comprends vraiment pas votre position ! Vous laissez ce gamin dans l'ignorance de ses origines en sachant tout les ennemis qui rodent autour de votre famille. _Une au safran, à la courgette et à l'andouillette, s'il vous plaît avec pâte épaisse et double ration de fromage. _Cela pourrait se retourner contre vous… Comment ferez-vous s'il est pris en otage et qu'il ne peut se défendre contre ses agresseurs ?

- C'est une volonté de ses parents, ils ont scellé sa puissance quand il n'était qu'un enfant pour des raisons évidentes. Ils ne veulent pas que leur fils connaisse l'autre monde qui selon eux est trop dangereux. C'est malheureux, mais je n'ai pas de droits sur lui, je ne peux rien lui dire…

- Quelle disgrâce ! Renifla l'anglais. La famille Kanda est tombée bien bas. Vous n'avez pas d'héritier. Vous, que l'on disait plus puissant encore que Ryujin*-dono, incapable d'enseigner à son petit-fils ses pouvoirs.

- Tsuki-sama… Je suis vieux, je ne souhaite que le bonheur de ma famille et c'est son choix. Je me dois de le respecter même si cela me brise le cœur. La fin de mon clan m'attriste tout autant que vous.

- Je vous ais connu jeune et fier. Je suis déçu de vous revoir ainsi. Les gens de votre espèce vieillissent aussi, s'en est rageant. _Une pizza saumon roquefort et fromage de chèvre et rajoutez du poulpe mariné à l'ail. Sans anchois, il n'y a rien de pire dans une pizza._ »

Si, peut être les garnitures de ses pizzas pensai-je sarcastique. Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres, je ne connaissais pas ce gars mais déjà je ne l'aimais pas. Orgueilleux et en plus il accablait mon grand-père d'accusations que je ne comprenais pas. J'avais envi de poser des tas de questions, mais je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux. Etrangement, même si la personne anglaise à la voix androgyne m'insupportait elle dégageait une aura inquiétante, froide et dangereuse. C'était juste une impression mais elle ne me quittait pas. Comment mon grand-père pouvait-il resté à ses côtés ? Ou bien il n'y avait que moi qui avais cette sensation.

« Dîtes Ryu-dono, c'est vrai que si je ne suis pas livré dans trente minutes j'aurai les pizzas gratuites ? »

La question sonnait naïvement, presque innocente. Cette personne était schizophrène ou quoi ? Pris dans mes pensées interrogatives, je ne me rendis compte que trop tard qu'il venait de changer de sujet.

« Et vous savez que votre petit-fils nous écoute depuis le début ?

- Yuu ? Hurla mon grand-père tétanisé.

- Présent… Maugréai-je, l'autre venait de détruire ma couverture. »

J'ouvris donc les yeux pour tomber sur une paire de tong rose et verte.

* * *

_Note : *Ryujin : dieu des mers ayant pour apparence celle d'un dragon._

Et voilà ! C'est finit ! On se revoit bientôt pour découvrir le fameux propriétaire des tongs qui ont données le nom à ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu et la prochaine fois vous découvrirez la vérité sur le dojo Kanda.

Si vous aussi, vous détestez la pizza saumon, roquefort, fromage de chèvre, poulpe mariné à l'ail et sans anchois. Laissez une review !

Matane mina-san~


	2. Je suis un quoi ?

**Coucou ! Je poste enfin le second chapitre (alors que j'ai pleins d'exams) car j'ai bien l'impression que cette fic plaît et rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais il y a des révélations en tartines. Vous allez enfin savoir qui est le garçon aux tongs et ce que cache le dojo Kanda. Bon, pour la première fois je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire alors voici la suite ! Et pardon d'avance pour les fautes.**

**Guest ****: ça me rassure que tu n'apprécie pas les garnitures et merci pour ta reviews.**

**Je remercie aussi Tacitamura et Kamishka ! XD**

**Raiting ****: T et DGM ne m'appartient pas sinon j'aurais considéré que j'avais réussi ma vie. =3=**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Je suis un… quoi ?!**

Je grognai pour la énième depuis le début de la journée, je détestais les aéroports mais le destin avait voulu que je sois forcé d'y aller (enfin surtout par mon grand-père). L'aéroport international de la Guardia était gigantesque et bondé de monde. Bien sur, j'étais incapable de me sentir à ma place dans cette foule hétéroclite et le malaise s'intensifiait. Nous prîmes la direction des portes de départ puis les bagages de mon aïeul furent pour mon plus grand bonheur enregistrés. Je pus enfin reposer mon pauvre dos, quarante kilos à bout de bras même pour moi c'était trop. J'entendis rigoler à mes côtés et fusillai l'inconscient qui osait se moquer de moi, ce crétin semblait-il ne tenait pas à la vie.

Le crétin en question, un albinos aux yeux gris et au visage occidental, était balafré par une étrange cicatrice sur le coté gauche de sa face allant de son front à sa joue. Jeune, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans mais il semblait être très niais pour croire qu'on pouvait s'en prendre à ma personne et à mon égo sans représailles. Je posai le regard sur ses ignobles chaussures : des tongs roses et vertes. Effectivement, c'était lui la nuit dernière qui m'avait fichu une raclée mais il m'avait pris en traître, dans le dos. En combat singulier j'étais sur de lui faire ravaler son sourire suffisant, la bagarre et moi ça faisait un. Tandis que je ronchonnai milles malédictions à son encontre nous nous rapprochâmes des portiques. J'allais devoir dire au revoir à mon grand-père, n'étant pas très proche de lui depuis pas mal d'années déjà, je ne savais comment agir. Alors que j'hésitai, il me prit dans ses bras, en un instant, cela me rappela la nostalgie de mon enfance et j'acceptai l'étreinte sans rechigner. Pour mon plus grand-étonnement le vieil homme se montra très peu démonstratif avec l'étranger et inclina le buste lentement, l'autre répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Je trouvais irrespectueux cette différence de politesse surtout envers un ancien quand je me rappelai comment mon grand-père l'avait appelé hier soir : « Tsuki*****-sama ». Qui était ce gamin pour avoir un tel titre honorifique et un prénom de fille en plus?

Après un dernier adieu, je vis l'ancien s'en aller pour je ne sais où au Japon et je restais seul avec ce Tsuki. Le bruit de fond incessant de l'aéroport combla le silence pesant entre nous quelques temps avant que je n'en puisse plus. Je devais savoir. Nous étions déjà arrivés au parking et avions atteint la vieille Honda que mon grand-père avait confiée à cet inconnu le temps de son voyage. Dehors il faisait gris, pas un temps à mettre un dépressif dehors, en somme.

« Qui es-tu ? Accouchai-je enfin, ragent de devoir poser une question bateau comme celle-là.

Le concerné me regarda comme si je venais de dire la pire connerie du monde et s'étonna :

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Pourtant on s'est déjà rencontrés au Japon à Nara précisément pour le festival des lanternes. C'était en février et ta tante m'avait invité aux festivités, tu devais avoir treize ans tout au plus.

- Nan… ça me dis rien, grognai-je pour qu'il aille tout de suite aux révélations.

- Je suis Abe no Tsuki ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Allen Walker je trouve que ce nom me va mieux. Je vivais à Sapporo près du parc Nakajima mais Ryu-dono m'a demandé de venir aux Etats-Unis afin de s'occuper de son dojo pendant son absence. J'ai accepté car j'avais l'intention de changer d'air depuis pas mal de temps et que je comptais prendre des vacances en Angleterre. Cependant j'ai préféré choisir l'opportunité de découvrir un nouveau pays. »

Je plissai les yeux de suspicion, les Etats-Unis n'avait rien d'attrayant surtout pour quelqu'un vivant dans les traditions japonaises. Ce garçon n'était pas net et son identité ne me paraissait pas crédible. Pourquoi, diable, mon grand-père l'avait-il pris à son service ? Le certain Tsuki, dit Allen, monta côté conducteur et fit démarrer la voiture un peu trop vite à mon goût. Il conduisait comme un pied et je crus avoir un arrêt cardiaque plus d'une fois. Ce dingue réussit au moins par miracle à nous ramener à la boutique de mon grand-père en vie. A l'intérieur, l'employé aux deux verrues lisait un magazine sur le paranormal et dès qu'il nous vit, il demanda :

« Kanda-sensai est bien parti ?

Je passai devant lui sans répondre et évidemment ce fut le psychopathe qui le renseigna :

- Très bien, il n'y a pas eu de retard ! Maintenant que nous sommes tout seul Link, il va falloir bosser ! Comment se passe le recrutement ?

- Super, en comptant Kanda-kun et vous-même nous sommes neuf, on a déjà dépassé les Tokugawa de Brooklyn. On peut être fier de nous, votre technique marche parfaitement bien.

- Oui mais il ne faut pas oublier nos promesses… Notre rôle premier est de sécuriser Manhattan et ses habitants et je ne préfère pas m'attirer d'ennuis avec les Tokugawa. Nous ne sommes que des débutants les autres ont de grands combattants…

- Mais pas de dragons à leurs côtés, se vanta le blond.

- Les Karma se chargent déjà de cela et désolé de te le dire mais ils ont deux dieux et trois en cas de besoins… »

J'étais près à les étriper. Ces mecs m'avaient complètement oublié et discutaient comme si de rein n'était. Je fis donc remarquer ma présence en sortant mon katana de son fourreau. Car oui je me trimbalais avec un katana en ville tout en prenant soin qu'on ne le remarque pas. N'ayant aucune envi de me faire arrêté pour port d'arme illicite. Une personne dont j'avais oublié le visage me l'avait donné au collège et depuis je ne m'en séparais plus. Il était le symbole de ma force, de ma fierté et le fait qu'il soit une arme véritable faisait changer d'avis ceux qui en doutaient. Pour rajouter un peu de piment j'étais maître en kendo. Le maniement d'une épée n'avait aucun secret pour moi et tout le monde se devait de me craindre. Je mis donc tranquillement ma lame près de la gorge du gamin albinos. Je pensais qu'il allait se pisser dessus et implorer mon pardon mais il n'en fit rien. Il l'ignora tout simplement et continua sa conversation avant d'enfin ajouter à mon encontre :

« Kanda-chan, si tu veux intervenir il suffit de demander… »

J'allai le tuer… Je me ferai un plaisir fou de le voir vomir ses intestins (pardonnez-moi pour cette horrible image) et le découpant en petit morceaux. Un rire sadique de pure folie jaillit de mon gosier alors que ce Tsuki me regardait comme s'il avait un demeuré devant lui. Il allait souffrir ce sale type… Une rage profonde m'ôta mon masque d'éternelle indifférence. Je devais avoir, à ce moment, le regard d'un fou. Paniqué, Link tenta de me parler mais je n'entendais rien. Soudain, la température dans la pièce augmenta de façon drastique un verre de décoration, derrière le moyashi, explosa. Ce dernier se baissa pour ramasser une chose que je reconnu, malgré mon coup de folie, comme étant une de ses tongs. Que comptait-il faire avec cela ? Mon instinct me hurlait de me méfier de lui. Pourtant je n'étais pas le genre de personne à avoir peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Pris dans mon dilemme, entre le tuer ou le fuir, je réagis à peine quand je reçu un gifle monumentale. Il venait d'utiliser sa claquette et n'hésita même pas à la réutiliser, faisant de rapides allers-retours sur mes deux pauvres joues. J'avouai que ses bouts de plastiques faisaient beaucoup plus d'effet qu'une main. Meurtris, je revins sur terre, mais bien sur ce psychopathe en profita pour me donner trois ou quatre claques en plus, histoire de se faire plaisir.

« Qu'est-ce… qui c'est passé ? Bafouillai-je perdant de ma splendeur en me rendant compte de la chaleur qui régnait en ces lieux.

- Pauvre idiot ! Tu as failli perdre le contrôle, grogna le minus, tu aurais pu détruire cet endroit. Or, Kanda-dono m'en a confié la charge. Tu as intérêt à rembourser ce que tu as cassé.

- C'est moi qui ai fais cela ? J'hallucinai, ça ne pouvait être possible. Comment ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de répondre à cela. Demande à tes parents…

- Parce que mes parents sont aussi mêlés à cette embrouille ?!

- Bien sur ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? En tout cas tu es suspendu d'entrée pour aujourd'hui. Reviens demain et évite de péter un câble! »

Il me claqua, littéralement, la porte au nez, me laissant en plan devant la boutique. N'ayant plus envi de subir l'expérience de toute à l'heure je repris mon calme et partis voir mes parents. Si j'habitais Manhattan eux vivaient à Brooklyn dans une résidence privée. D'habitude je faisais tout pour éviter cette demeure et ses résidents mais c'était un cas de force majeur. Je rangeai mon katana et pris le métro, jusqu'à ma destination je n'aimais pas vraiment ce mode de transport mais je ne voulais pas attendre un taxi. Sur le chemin j'eu la désagréable impression d'être observé mais cela disparût quand je quittai le quartier.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais arrivé au lieu de mes pires cauchemars : le cocon familial. Ma mère euphorique m'accueillie comme si elle n'était pas venue chez moi hier matin et me força à m'asseoir dans le salon. Mon père se présenta à son tour et me souhaite bonjour quand il remarqua mon air grave. Il me demanda alors ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je lui répondis directement :

« C'est quoi cette histoire avec grand-père ?

- Tu es allé le voir ? S'étonna mon vieux. Il t'a dit la vérité ?

- Non, il est repartit au Japon en emportant son secret avec lui mais son remplaçant m'a dit que si je veux des réponses c'est à vous que je dois demander…

Mon père se massa les tempes et souffla ce qu'il allait me dire devait lui coûter.

- Veux-tu vraiment savoir Yuu ? Connaître métamorphosera ta vie et pas qu'en bien…

- J'en ai marre d'être largué. Si ça concerne la famille, ça me concerne aussi.

- Dis-lui chéri, appuya ma mère en ma faveur. Un jour il devra savoir et choisir son propre destin. On le met nous-mêmes en danger en lui cachant cela.

- Soit ! Mais ne te pleins pas s'il perd son sang froid. Quand je l'ai su de mon père j'ai faillis mettre le feu à notre maison.

- Moi, ça s'est très bien passé il faut dire que je mis attendais ayant déjà réussi à faire flamber les cheveux d'une camarade dans mon enfance.

-Bref, soupira mon paternel, Yuu tu es un dragon.

J'eu un bug, il se moquait de moi ou quoi ?

- En fait tous dans la famille sont des dragons, tes oncles et tantes, tes grands-parents, ta mère et moi aussi. Nous sommes l'un des clans les plus influents du Japon et oji-san en est à la tête. J'ai toujours voulu sortir de l'atmosphère pesante du monde Mahoukai alors quand tu es né j'ai décidé de t'éviter d'avoir à vivre ce que j'ai vécu. Sache que les dragons ont de lourdes responsabilités et encore plus un Kanda.

Ma mère prit la parole voulant sans doute me rassurer :

- Ce que veux dire papa, c'est qu'il voulait te protéger. Tu es le deuxième héritier du clan après lui et nombre de yokaï auraient avantage à te tuer. Un jeune dragon est toujours la cible des démons car ils savent que quand il sera adulte il deviendra invincible. Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais il existe un monde parallèle au notre où cohabitent toutes les créatures magiques. Il s'appelle Mahoukai et s'étend sur tout le Japon mais ses habitants peuvent le quitter et vivre dans le vrai monde. Un des grands points de rassemblement hormis notre pays natal est New-York. Cette ville concentre tous les types de communautés yokaï possibles depuis notre arrivée car les dragons ont pour rôle de combattre les mauvais esprits. Nous défendons les plus faibles et faisons régner la loi. Quand nous allons quelque part on nous suit, ton grand-père nous a accompagner pour garder un œil sur toi et sur le territoire des Kanda.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de territoire ? Grognai-je de ne pas comprendre.

- New-York est divisé en cinq quartiers et tous sont dirigés par un clan. Manhattan pour les Kanda, Staten Island pour les Karma, etc.… Oji-san l'a obtenu au terme de nombreux sacrifices il y a des années de cela et laissait la responsabilité de surveiller l'endroit à qui le voulait. Puis il est venu et a fondé le dojo Kanda.

- Ce dojo, parlons-en, continua mon père. Je suppose que tu as du le découvrir. Il sert à former des dragons ou d'autres créatures magiques ainsi que des humains avec beaucoup de Ki pour qu'ils puissent protéger Manhattan. Les humains sont appelés des onmiyojis et servent à purifier un endroit, ils mènent une lutte immatérielle tandis que les dragons s'occupent plus des combats matériels. Grâce au dojo, il y a une certaine harmonie entre les humains et les créatures magiques. »

Je devins blanc comme un linge, pas mal de choses s'expliquaient notamment ma petite crise de tout à l'heure et les sous-entendus de Link et Lavi. Mon univers s'écroula, jamais je n'aurais pu deviner comment ces révélations allaient changer ma vie. Je n'étais même pas humain et il existait un autre monde dont j'étais intimement lié. Choqué, toutefois, mes parents me réanimèrent en disant la pire chose que je n'aurais pas voulu entendre :

« Maintenant que tu es au courant Yuu tu as un rôle à tenir et tu ne pourras pas y échapper, déclarèrent-ils. Nous allons t'inscrire au dojo pour que tu apprennes à contrôler tes pouvoirs et que tu puisses les utiliser à bon escient. »

Ce fut à cet instant que ma vie changea du tout au tout : quand mes parents me livrèrent au moyashi psychopathe et à deux verrues ainsi qu'à tous ces fous furieux du dojo Kanda.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je sois un dragon ?

* * *

***Tsuki : c'est effectivement un nom de fille mais je n'avais pas le choix, pardon Allen T-T (mes respects à celui qui comprend pourquoi je lui ai donné ce nom)**

**Et voilà un deuxième chapitre ! Pour le prochain, vous découvrirez enfin les membres du dojo Kanda dans leurs plus beaux atours. Je vous attends au rendez-vous alors laisser une petite review c'est sympa et gratuit ;-). **

**Natane mina-san~**


End file.
